


Chipped Part 4 (FINALE)

by EtherianEm



Series: Chipped [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Chipped Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherianEm/pseuds/EtherianEm
Summary: SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!! Writing the finale was harder than I thought. But here it is so I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Chipped [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Chipped Part 4 (FINALE)

**Author's Note:**

> SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT!! Writing the finale was harder than I thought. But here it is so I hope you enjoy!

I once again woke up to the blinding lights of my cell room being turned on. Everyday for the past few weeks the lights would turn off when it was time to sleep and turn back on when it was time to wake up. There was to be no arguing or resisting, that’s just the way it is. Of course, I don’t mind. My sole purpose being to serve Prime, I wouldn’t ever try and rebel against his command. Not anymore. 

Once I finally had realized the importance of Prime’s objective, how it  _ needs _ to be completed, I was granted more liberty over my body, Lord Prime’s way of rewarding me. This time is different though.

Once I wake up, my first instinct is to get up, but when I try to move, my body stays still. 

Prime.

For some reason he thought it wise to restrict my control over my body. I smile slightly, fully understanding. If that’s what he thought was best, then there is no need to question it.

After lying there for a few hours, I suddenly feel myself getting up and making my way towards the entrance of my cell. I was being transported? Sure enough, a second later a clone appears and guides me out of the holding room. After turning a few corners, I find myself beside the entrance to Horde Prime’s throne room. The clone turns to me and says in a monotone voice, “Prime will guide you in once it is time. This is the moment Lord Prime has been waiting for.  _ Don’t _ mess this up.” And with that the clone swiftly turns around and walks off into the distance.

For some reason I feel my stomach turn with anxiety. I hadn’t felt that ever since the first few moments after Prime guided me into the light. Why now? After all, my destiny, my  _ purpose,  _ was about to be complete. I would help my Lord claim victory. I would help peace be restored amongst the universe.

After a few minutes of patiently standing, I hear the faint sound of Adora’s voice echo from the room.

“Where is Catra!?” I hear her angrily call out. Before I can think, I hear myself shout out, “Adora?” There’s a surprisingly fearful tone to my voice. I want to call out again, but upon opening my mouth I only choke on the words. I can’t speak anymore. I can’t do anything. I feel my feet pad across the floor, guiding me to come face to face with two new clones. They escort me to the entrance, where I stop just beyond the light that illuminates the room. I see Adora glance around frantically, and suddenly my heart skips a beat. I want to run to her. I want to stay. Why is everything I feel conflicting with each other?

“Catra? Where are you?” She calls out once again. Her voice increasingly becomes more worried. It breaks my heart but fills it with content at the same time.

Horde Prime smirks. His voice booms throughout the room, “Of course. Your Catra. She hoped you would come for her...poor thing.”

His words not only resonate throughout the structure, but throughout my mind. A sharp feeling of fear pierces through me, giving me chills.

“So all I had to do was wait. As she would’ve said, ‘You are so  _ very _ predictable’…Come here, child.”

And just like that, the fear dissipates. I walk behind the clones and stop just behind Adora. Pulling down my hood, the words slip out easily, said with a blissful tone. 

“Hello, Adora”

Her pupils shrink to the size of pins and she shrieks out, “What did you do to her!?” I see her run towards me, but before she can make contact the two clones grab her, impeding her from coming any closer. As if it was a cue, without a hesitation I approach Prime’s throne and get on my knees in a bow. My head spins with thousands of thoughts and emotions clouding my mind. I barely hear Lord Prime’s voice responding to Adora, I only see his hand extended towards me. Without thinking I gratefully take the hand, lifting myself up off the ground.

What is happening? Why do I feel uncertain about all this? This is my purpose. I need to help restore peace amongst the universe.

“Catra, you have to fight it!!”

Adora’s voice penetrates through my mind, cutting off all thoughts swarming in my head. An aching part of me desperately wants to cling to her. To take me away from here. To take me  _ home. _

But there is another part of me that stops me.

There always is.

This part of me… it’s comforting. It’s light. I've searched for this light ever since Adora left. At first I thought bringing her back would bring it back. Then I thought destroying her, and even the entire world, would. Then I finally thought that saving her friend and ultimately her would  _ at least _ bring back a semblance of light in my life. However, none of these ever silenced the increasing feeling of abandonment and neglect she left me with.

Nothing could help me step out of the darkness. Nothing… until Prime. Lord Prime guided me, he rescued me! It wouldn’t be right to betray his kindness. Not after all he has done for me. 

His light is comforting. It’s safe.

I’m staying.

Just like that, a feeling of warmth fills my body. It’s nothing like I’ve felt before. It’s different. A tingling sensation, but not quite the same as what I’ve experienced before those rare few times I felt it. Whatever. It’s warmth. Words fill my mind where terror once buzzed, and my voice echoed them, full of content.

“My place is with Horde Prime, Adora. I don’t  _ want _ to leave.”

“Tell her what I’ve done for you,” Horde Prime requests, and I comply. Walking towards Adora, I continue with a steady tone.

“Prime has given me peace. Something you could never do.” My hand reaches for her face and strokes it gently. This gesture. It almost makes me panic. Almost.

It was one I was all too familiar with. Shadow Weaver, Prime. Both authority figures used it on me oh so often. But… the difference between the two was Lord Prime was genuine about it. Wasn’t he?

Her eyes widened upon the impact of my touch, bringing me out of my thoughts. She’s looked at me like that many times. With fear. This time, though, made me want to flinch. I didn’t, of course. Prime thankfully gave me the strength to remain steady with my gestures. I push the thoughts out of my head and continue on.

“You broke my heart, but he has made it whole again. Don’t you see? This is for the best. I’m happy here.” I swiftly move my palm down to her shoulder. I could feel her breathe become shallow. “You could be happy, too.”

I notice a single tear fall down her face before I remove my hand from her shoulder. She was crying? Adora’s head snapped back to Prime, eyes suddenly filled with anger. Or… anguish?

“Let her go.” Her voice comes out strong, a biting tone at the end of her sentence. Threatening. 

I feel his hand on my shoulder. His grip is tight, and I gasp.

He responds cooly, not at all disturbed by her demanding tone,”Shall we make a deal, Adora? I will give her to you,  _ if _ ...you want her.”

The panic returns. She doesn’t want me. She never will. She wouldn’t.

You idiot.

She’s standing right before you, trying to  _ save _ you. Could you be more oblivious?

But why? Why does she still want to help me. I’m of no value, doesn’t she know that?

“But first, you must do something for me. You… will give me She-Ra.” The smirk on his face has me second guessing him and his intentions.

_ Why do you even trust him?  _

_ He saved me. _

_ He threw you in green acid! Stop lying to yourself! _ _  
_ _ Wake up! _

Adora narrows her eyebrows, determination written across her entire face. “Never.”

She would never give up stupid She-Ra for me. I knew it.

Did I even want her to?...I don’t know…

Horde Prime’s smirk disappears.

“Very well.” His fingers snap, a loud echo in the rather empty room.

Suddenly Adora grunts in pain and a small device falls out of her ear. Lord Prime quickly places his foot on top of it, destroying it. His voice is sharp, like reprimanding a child, “You miscalculated.” His eyes are cruel, showing no sign of mercy. “I see all… I know all! You thought yourself worthy to challenge me, but you are nothing but a false hero, the last of the First Ones to fall at my hands. You have led your friends to  _ destruction.”  _

Upon saying the last word his grip tightens even more, something I didn’t think could be possible, and a sharp pain overcomes me. I gasp sharply and suddenly I can really see. Although unnoticeable before, it was now apparent how much different my vision is. At least, what I make of the vision. I see Adora glance at me and gasp. I’m about to say something,  _ anything.  _ I try to reach towards her, but just as abruptly my vision was granted, it was gone again. I was back to being confined to my mind. I hadn’t felt this anxious… this trapped since when I first awoke to Horde Prime cutting my hair. I had lost all control of my body once again.

“Go on, fulfill your purpose. Bring out She-Ra, and strike me down.” Horde Prime, his face full of amusement, challenged. He was mocking her.

I hear Adora breathe out heavily, almost like a suffocating sob. The terrible sound made me want to cry myself, but of course I couldn’t.

“Ah… but you two must have a lot of catching up to do. I will leave you to it. Let me know when you’re ready to make a deal.”

With that, Lord Prime walks away with his clones, leaving Adora and I standing in front of each other. I feel Adora gaze at me with terror in her eyes as my claws extend outwards. I desperately try to retract them, but it’s no use. The more I resist the more I feel a sharp pang in my forehead, like a migraine. But this is worse.

Without a moment of hesitation, my fist flies to Adora’s face, but thankfully she dodges. I keep trying to hit her with a series of attacks, some of which hit her while others don’t. She finally grabs my wrist, keeping me from scratching her, much to my relief. 

“Catra, listen to me, I know you’re still in there. I’m  _ not  _ leaving without you.” Her voice sounds strained, like she’s holding in a sob. Like at any moment she could break. Why did she care so much for me? Of course I knew she was an idiot, but a big enough one to care about the one who caused her so much pain? I manage to get out a chuckle, but it sounds like I was choking on it in my mouth before letting it exit.

“It’s gonna be okay..” She breathes out. I want to believe her, I really do. But could I even come back from this? I can’t even control my own actions. She should just leave me here to rot.

But she didn’t. After all this time she still never gave up on me. Should I really disappoint her yet again?

No. I will fight. He will  _ not _ control me. I take a deep breath, readying myself to break free from his possession. 

_ ‘I want to go home’ _

I choke on the words. They don’t come out. I can’t speak or move. 

I’m terrified. Everything I see blurs together, and I can barely see or hear myself hurting Adora. I don’t want to. I’d do anything to turn away, to close my eyes and close my ears. But I am destined to watch as I feel blow after blow. The sensation of hitting her never felt so distressing. I used to bask in the joy of seeing her in pain. I used to go out of my way to  _ inflict _ that pain at any chance. And now here I was, horrified at every punch, every kick, every scratch.

Suddenly I gasp as I feel a pain unlike anything I'd ever felt before shooting at my neck. It was like scorching flames were placed directly upon it, burning it. Then I can see Adora clearly again. No green filter clouding my vision. My eyes widen with shock and I try to scream, but the moment is short lived. Before I can even get a sound out my vision returns to the green haze I’m way too familiar with.

Adora’s voice sounds far away, but I can just barely make out what she says. “I am  _ not _ giving up on you. Catra!”

“Then you’re a fool. You cannot stop Horde Prime,” I hear myself say. At least I can agree with part of that. The other part I hoped she would prove me wrong. The monitors crackle behind me with electricity as I continue, “He will reign triumphant over all the universe. It is.. destiny.” 

Suddenly there’s a sharp pang at my neck again, and I scream. 

_ Really _ scream.

It sounds like a gargled shrill. Even I want to cover my own ears at the sound of it.

Adora’s touch is far away, but I still feel her pull me off the screen.

I hit the ground- no, Adora shielded me? I can barely focus, my vision is a blur, but I just slightly open my eyes to see Adora peering over me. My breath feels shallow, not enough. Still, I manage to breathe out,

“Adora… you should have stayed away… Why did you come back, we both  _ know _ I don’t matter..”

At least  _ I _ know. Adora, as usual, refuses to see the truth, and her hand cups my face in her hands, the touch so gentle that all bad memories associated with the familiar gesture fade away. All I can do is lean into her touch, her quiet voice as she responds, “You matter to  _ me… _ ”

With those words, everything…  _ everything _ that has happened in the past slips away, nothing but a distant memory. I smile- it feels strange and unfamiliar- and choke out a sob.

At this moment I want to cling to Adora and never let her go. I want to apologize for everything I’ve ever done and more. Then-

_ You will not disobey me _

I grab Adora’s hand stiffly and slap her. My limbs ache, and I desperately want to just lay there, but I get up anyway and start walking to the ledge. 

“Come  _ on, _ Catra! You’ve never listened to anyone in your life! Are you  _ really _ going to start now!?”

_ I’ll never apologize to anyone, ever! _

_ That’s a problem for future Catra and Adora. _

_ I’d rather see the world  _ end _ than let you win!!! _

I turn around and face Adora, letting out a weak chuckle. “You’re  _ such _ an idiot…”

Adora laughs lightly, a mix of anguish tainting it. “Yeah, I know…”

_ Do NOT fight me, the light!! I  _ own _ you! _

I put my arms around myself, nails digging into my skin, but I can’t feel the pain that should arrive. Adora’s voice beckons me to her, “I’m going to take you home!”

_ Promise? _

_ I promise! _

_ Tears sting my eyes. “...Promise?” _

_ “I promise!” _

_ Her hand extends out to me, fingertips shaking. Everything aches, but the only thing I can truly _ feel is how much I want her right now. 

“Adora…” I breathe out. My hand feels stiff, but I fight to reach it out towards her.

_ STOP! _

My hand snaps and I gasp at the piercing pain. I can’t help but let out a whimper as I retract my hand. I stand up straight against my will. I’ve never been in more pain, never wanted to curl up in a ball more, yet my body stands up tall anyway.

_ “Disappointing. Some creatures are destined only for destruction.” _

.

.

.

.

.

_ one... _

_ Hang on! I can get us out of this! _

_ Oh Adora… I don’t want you to.. _

.

.

.

.

.

_ Catra!!! _

_ two... _

.

.

.

.

.

_ This was a test… _

_ And you failed! _

_ three... _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Catra, look at what’s happening! You’re going to destroy everything!! _

_ I don’t care! I won’t let you win! _

_ four... _ _  
_ .

.

.

.

.

_ You made your choice. Now live with it! _

_ five... _

.

.

.

.

.

_ You even taste like glitter! _

_ six... _

.

.

.

.

.

_ I know about Entrapta. _

_ seven… _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Adora! I’m sorry! For  _ **_everything!_ **

_ eight... _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Disappointing… some creatures are destined only for destruction… _

_ nine... _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**NO!**

I can’t do this anymore… I’m so tired…

“Catra?...It’s okay… I’m here…”

Adora…

_ Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other. _

I’ll get it right this time…

I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> AND WE ARE DONE! Honestly this was such a fun exercise! It was easier to write preexisting lines and just put them in Catra's point of view, but also get to elaborate on things. I wanna give a massive thanks to all the youtube videos showing scenes like all of Catra's deaths, and the people who wrote the script of Save The Cat on the Fandom website! Y'all seriously made this 10 times easier. Anyway, I hope you guys liked my mini fanfic, and uhhh yeah! Definitely not gonna be my last one sooo stay tuned! Have a great day/night!


End file.
